Nine-Toes: Take Him Down
Destroy the barricade, enter Skag Gully, and kill Nine-Toes. Walkthrough Objectives * Destroy the barricade * Gun stash found * Kill Nine-Toes T.K. Baha informs you that Nine-Toes is in Skag Gully. Head into Fyrestone, buy some healing kits and grab as much ammo as possible - you'll need it all. If there is any new, better gear then you should buy it immediately if you're a high enough level and can afford it. And if you aren't already, get to Level 5 and unlock your action skill. It is not recommended that you fight Nine-Toes under Level 5. Destroy the barricade is the first objective. This can be done by taking the route you used to find the Power Coupling for Dr. Zed's vending machine. Kill any Skags and jump up the rocks next to you. Be prepared to be ambushed by another pack of Skags. Once all of the Skags are finished, there will be another road with a wall and a shiny new detonator awaiting your attention. Who couldn't resist the temptation? Push the detonator to destroy the wall, recieve a quick message from T.K. Baha and dive into the depths of Skag Gully. Once in Skag Gully, you will find two vending machines. If you need to, resupply. Further down the road a grey chest full of ammo will be waiting for you. Grab whatever you need and walk further on. Another pack of Skags are lurking. Pick them off from afar or rush in and beat the daylight out of them. Once you have killed the Skags, search the Skag piles and you should come across two paths. The path that leads downhill contains enemies around Level 6 or 7, and the path leading uphill contains lower level enemies and the grave of T.K. Baha's wife (where you need to go). If you want to, take a moment to fight the higher level enemies and rack up some XP quickly; however you should tread with caution as all new Spitter Skags are down there and a run in with a Badass Skag pretty much signs your death certificate. You may even find if you delve deep down enough enemies called "Rakk". These are quite a threat. As Roland shoot at the Rakk and then deploy your Scorpio Turret. As Mordecai snipe them and sent Bloodwing after them once they get closer. If you are Lilith then try and pepper them with bullets if you can, then enter Phasewalk as soon as they attack; the Phase Blast should clear them up. If not resort to peppering them then swiping them with a melee attack. As Brick you should get their attention, somehow, and then shove a fist in their gullets by entering Berserk mode. Once you have finished, head uphill and you should eventually find the gun stash, or the grave of T.K. Baha's wife. Give it a nudge to recieve the Hyperion Lady Finger and other weapons. Run uphill further or destroy some more Skags and yet again, you will be greeted by Skags. Get close enough to the gate to provoke two Midget Mutant Psychos, and you can either kill everything yourself or hope that the Psychos attack the Skags before you. Go through the pathway that the Mutant Midget Psychos came out of and you will be contacted by the Guardian Angel. Resupply at the vending machines and head onwards, this time bandits will strike with a fist of iron. Rampage through them and rummage the lockers; you will find plenty of ammo and money. Head down the path ahead (don't fall down the gaping hole) and you will eventually find a small gap. Jumping down the gap initiates a cutscene and will introduce Nine-Toes. Nine-Toes Once you drop down into the pit your fight with Nine-Toes will begin. When the fight begins, his pet Skags are released. You might want to focus on them and take them out first before you take out Nine-Toes. Be sure to use the pillars as cover. If you find that you're having trouble, jump up on the sides of the arena where the Skags can't get you as easily and you can take them and Nine-Toes out from a distance. The elevator can also be utilised as an escape route. Your character must move off the elevator and back on in order to trigger it to rise and this can be done either by exiting and re-entering the alcove or simply by jumping on it (The platform will rise upon landing). This tactic, used strategically, can separate the skags from Nine-Toes by having one or both of them ride the platform with you and can be useful to characters specialised for point blank and melee combat. If you are using the: Hunter- Move right or left and take the high ground after using your Bloodwing on him. Wait for the skags to come out and shoot them when their mouths are open. Now finish of Nine-Toes with a critical shot or several body shots. Siren- If you have an SMG equipped, and are level 5, phase-walk behind Nine-Toes and hit him, then continue to spray him with your gun. Soldier- Immediately run up to Nine-Toes and spray him with your rifle. It is easier to take out his pet skags after he is dead by taking cover and shooting. Scorpio turret helps to take down skags if you are level 5. Brick- Run up to him and activate Berserk, then show him your fists. Once you defeat him be sure to loot the area. You'll find the rare pistol, The Clipper and many other valuables in chests and loot-able objects. When you're done, return to T.K. Baha in the Arid Badlands. Category:Story Missions